


Care Taking

by kankokujinpoi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Baby AU?, Baby sitting, M/M, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankokujinpoi/pseuds/kankokujinpoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hongbin is asked a huge favor from Sanghyuk and Jaehwan. Then he meets someone new...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from my AFF account. Still working on HQ, but obviously I've hit a wall... So enjoy my VIXX drabbles!

“Hyung, thank you so much for doing this for us.”

Hongbin hears the relief in Sanghyuk's voice as he's ushered into the apartment. Normally on a day he doesn't have work Hongbin likes to sleep in, but he received a panicked call from Jaehwan this morning and here he is... Awake earlier than usual... 

“No problem, although I'm not sure what I'm doing, here...” Hongbin looks around the apartment Jaehwan and Sanghyuk share. It had been a while since he had visited and honestly, he can't remember a single thing familiar about it. 

He feels bad about this. But he has his reasons. Hongbin himself just recently moved into a new apartment building a little father than he was to them before. Work has picked up (Summer is wedding season, after all). Also, there's a small change in Jaehwan and Sanghyuk's lifestyle that sets the boys miles apart from Hongbin. 

“Binnie! Thank you so much for coming!” Jaehwan walks into their common area, tie loosely hung around his neck. In his arms is the 'small change' mentioned above. He has one sock and and the other in his front shirt pocket.

“All you need to do is walk Minki to the sitter after you feed him breakfast.” Sanghyuk explains, stuffing his reports into the diaper bag and diapers into his briefcase.

“Pick out a jar and pour out a cup of puffs and he'll love you forever.” Jaehwan says, shoving the small boy in Hongbin's arms. 

Hongbin's family has not had the pleasure of a new generation just yet. His sisters are all working on their careers and not even on the dating scene. Hongbin, well, enough said. The little boy reaches for Jaehwan again who immediately plops down and works on his bare foot. He doesn't even bother straightening the sock on his foot before he jams it into his shoe. 

“Hyung, I'm not sure I can do this. It's been forever since I've seen the little guy and I've definitely never been alone with him.” The little boy is starting to fuss in Hongbin's arms. 

Before the little boy can throw a fit Sanghyuk takes him in his arms, “and who's fault is that, Mr. Lee?” The little boy squeals in delight as Sanghyuk pokes his belly. 

Ah, his dongsaeng has a point. Hongbin mutters an apology, stifling a yawn.

Jaehwan stands and switches Sanghyuk's reports from the diaper bag to his briefcase. Hongbin watches as Jaehwan seems to think about switching the diapers out too, but decides to leave them in the briefcase. He pulls new diapers for the diaper bag, shit-eating grin never leaving his face. 

Hongbin is not one for cuteness, but he can barely contain a squeal himself at the sight of Jaehwan handing Sanghyuk his briefcase, his own briefcase in his other hand. He watches as the older boy give “monster” kisses over the little boy in Sanghyuk's arms. 

“We're going to be late.” Sanghyuk taps Jaehwans watch. Jaehwan nods and walks to the kitchen and pulls a jar of mashed sweet potato. 

“Here. I've already done the hard part for you. Picking out what to feed him. Here's the directions to the sitter and their phone number just in case you get lost. They don't take customers until 7:30am, so you have about an hour to feed and dress Mr. Minki here, okay?”

Hongbin nods, accepting the little boy from Sanghyuk's arms. Once again the little boy starts to fuss, but Hongbin quickly begins making faces at the little boy. Thankfully, the faces earn a squeal and Hongbin siltenly thanks the baby-gods that they've gone easy on him.

“Thanks again, Binnie! We'll see you soon, yes? How about come over for dinner soon?” Jaehwan tightens his tie and pushes Sanghyuk out the door.

Both men stop and kiss the boy in Hongbin's arms before walking out the door, already talking about their meetings for the day. Hongbin sighs. It must be hard living in the corporate world, he thinks. 

When Hongbin answered the call this morning Jaehwan was completely prepared for any question Hongbin might have at his request. He can see it now on paper. Literally, a piece of paper on the coffee table. Outlined by Sanghyuk no doubt:

Reasons why Hongbin is needed this morning:  
1\. Both Jaehwan and Sanghyuk have morning meetings, making it impossible for either boy to wait for the sitter to open.  
2\. Hakyeon, the normal stand in babysitter (who usually just watches Minki all day like a good uncle, just putting that out there) also has a morning meeting of his own.  
3\. Hongbin has never spent time with Minki except when he was a few months old, and at that, he refused to hold the newborn.   
What Hongbin needs to know about the task at hand:  
1\. The walk to the sitter's is a short three blocks.  
2\. Feeding Minki breakfast is easy and not as intimidating as it seems. He's always hungry and will eat just about anything.  
3\. Once Minki is dropped off, Hongbin's services are no longer needed.  
Payment options:  
1\. Minki kisses  
2\. Jaehwan kisses  
3\. Free dinner prepared by Sanghyuk

Once the door is closed Hongbin is hit with the realization that he is now in his friends' apartment by himself with their child. Their infant child. 

He's about to freak out.

Minki beats him to it. He feels the little boy squirm in his arms and start to breath a little heavier, preparing to wail. 

“Shhh, it's okay Minki, they'll be back.” Hongbin rocks the baby slowly, unsure if he's doing more harm than good. The little boy sniffles, but the heavy breathing has stopped.

“You want to grab a bite to eat with me? Tell me about your night? Anything crazy happen?” Hongbin talks to Minki as if he's a colleague or close friend. The little boy stares at Hongbin, poking at one of the dimples on Hongbin's face as he flashes a smile. 

Hongbin puffs out the dimple Minki poked, causing the remaining dimple to indent deeper into his cheek. Minki squeals again in delight and claps his hands. 

“Sounds good. I'd tell you about my night, but I don't think your fathers would like that.” Minki squeals again in agreement and Hongbin feels his confidence growing. 

And just like that, his confidence deflates. Point 2 of the task at hand is proving itself to be untrue. Instead of Minki happily taking each spoonful of his baby food, each bite is a struggle. 

The first bite side-swipes the little mouth.  
The second bite makes it into a mouth, but not the right one.  
The third bite is nowhere near the little mouth.   
The cycle repeats.

Hongbin thinks out of the 6oz. Jar of baby food Minki probably got less than an ounce. He did eat all of the puffs Hongbin set on his high chair, which Hongbin claimed as a victory. 

After a quick cleaning of hands and mouths (on both parties) Hongbin grabs the diaper bag and is out the door. There were no mentions of cleaning the kitchen after the Minki-Hongbin war, so Hongbin leaves the ruins to Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. 

The whole walk Hongbin talks to Minki. He tells him about the next wedding coming up he has to photograph for and even his new camera lens he's going to try. Hongbin stops to listen to Minki's coos and garbles noises, imagining Minki is sharing what he plans to do with the rest of his day. 

Once the house comes into view Minki starts to clap his hands. Although his first play date with Minki was somewhat scary at first, Hongbin has to admit, the baby boy is a lot more well-behaved than he expected. He remembers stories of himself as a baby: terrorizing his older sisters even at a young age, smearing food anywhere it shouldn't go (like your sister's ears), and excreting liquids of any type only when his diaper was off. 

“Your babysitters must love you.” Hongbin and Minki exchange looks. Minki touches Hongbin's cheeks where dimples should be, “you're a cute little guy. You get that from your daddy Jaehwanny, huh?”

Hongbin swears the baby bats his eyelashes like he's seen Jaehwan do multiple times. Just as Hongbin walks up to the babysitter's house he thinks he'll give those little chubby cheeks of Minki's a little nuzzle. As soon as he dips his head to rub his nose on the little boy he feels a yanking on both of his ears. As if someone is trying to rip his ears off his head.

“Ow, and this must be what you get from Hyukkie.” He hears a laugh that matches Sanghyuk's so close it gives Hongbin chills. 

Hongbin tries to back out of the little boy's reach as he rings the door bell. 

Minki smiles and reaches out to Hongbin a second time. As soon as the little boy starts to sniffle Hongbin leans into the little boy's arms, trying to avoid a situation right before dropping the little guy off. 

Minki gently wraps his arms around Hongbin's neck and gives Hongbin a small squeeze. 

“Aw, you like your uncle Hongbin, Minki?”

Minki giggles and yanks the hair at the nape of Hongbin's neck so hard he's convinced he now has a bald spot.

“Ouch, you little shi--”

“Minki! Hey little guy, you ready for some fun?”

Hongbin is embarrassed that he basically just cussed out a little boy in front of his babysitter. His head is dipped low, trying to pry the little hands off of his hair. He feels the baby's weight leave his arms along with the grip on his hair. 

“Thank you so much, I'm sorry, he was fine until I started giving him love, then he started messing with me... definitely like his father.”

“Sanghyuk? Don't I know it. He's a little shit isn't he? Sanghyuk I mean.”

The voice is deep and smooth. When Hongbin looks up he's not prepared for what he sees. 

He's met with a guy his age, blonde hair pushed back from his forehead. His eyes are a little droopy; giving his face a constant tired look to it, but then he watches as the eyes turn into little crescents as Minki claps and squeals. 

“I—yeah.” 

He's speechless.

“Thank you for dropping him off, I take it he's already had breakfast?” Babysitter turns his attentions towards Hongbin. His mouth is small, his smile smaller, but Hongbin thinks it suits him. 

Hongbin nods, thankful Minki won't stop squealing and clapping. 

Suddenly he hears a loud barking from inside the house. 

“We also watch pets.” The babysitter explains, extending a hand out for the diaper bag around Hongbin's shoulder.

Hongbin nods again. 

Shouldn't Hongbin have seen him around somewhere? At a bar? At university when he took classes? Even at Jaehwan and Sanghyuk's parties? Of course, it's been a while since Hongbin has really come around, but he has his reasons! He can list them again if you don't believe him!

Hongbin would have remembered those eyes. He doesn't think he can forget them, now.

“Well, thanks again. I have both Jaehwan and Sanghyuk's numbers just in case...” 

Hongbin nods again. Minki is the one to break Hongbin from his nod. The little boy reaches for another neck hug. Hongbin, thinking he has one last chance to make a good impression smiles and leans into the little boy.

The babysitter leans in slightly to help Minki engulf Hongbin's neck in a loving hug. 

Instead the little boy smashes his body to Hongbin's face, going for the nape of his neck again. 

Neither adult is prepared for the motion and the two end up knocking heads, which is enough to make Minki laugh and clap again. Thankfully he lets go of Hongbin's hair and leans back onto the babysitter. 

“Let's go you little brat. I'm telling your daddies on you.” The babysitter laughs as he nuzzles Minki with his nose like Hongbin had tried to do minutes earlier. “Sorry about that, he's just showing off, now.”

Hongbin nods. 

The babysitter nods and backs back into the house. He gives Hongbin a small smile again and is about to close the door, taking the queue from Hongbin that this conversation must be over. 

What are words? Hongbin forgets. How are they formed? What is the appropriate thing to say?

“My name is Hongbin.”

Smooth Hongbin. 

The babysitter stops closing the door and his smile falters. He seems to be holding back a laugh.

“Wonsik. Thanks again, Hongbin.”


	2. 2.

“Hyung, what are you doing here?”

Hongbin hears the surprise in Sanghyuk's voice as he lets himself into the apartment. He gives Sanghyuk an easy smile as he removes his shoes and steps further into the apartment. Really, Hongbin isn't sure what he doing is doing here. At 6:30 in the morning. 

There was no panicky phone call. Nothing he left at the apartment the day before. There's really no reason at all why Hongbin is back at Sanghyuk and Jaehwan's apartment. 

“Ah, Binnie, we weren't expecting you.” Jaehwan says as Hongbin takes a seat at the kitchen table. Jaehwan is seated in front of Minki, both are wearing bibs. Minki's eyes flash to Hongbin and back to the spoonful of food Jaehwan is holding. Somewhat disappointed in the lack of interest the little boy pays to him, Hongbin reaches over and pokes one of Minki's cheeks.

The little boy's eyes still battle between Hongbin and the spoon. Every time Hongbin wins he shows off his dimples, trying to jog Minki's memory. Remember when it was fun poking these little indents?

Finally Hongbin wins. Minki reaches towards Hongbin, wanting to poke the dimples again.

“Hold it.” Jaehwan says, bringing the spoon back into Minki's view. “You have to eat first little mister.” 

Hongbin is just as disappointed as Minki, but having a little more experience with his emotions, he just shrugs his shoulders. Minki, however, flips his shit. 

The spoon is pushed out of the way, it's contents splattered on the table. The tears are on full blast, as is the volume. Jaehwan looks at Hongbin with tired eyes, “Really?”

Hongbin shrugs again, “I mean, I just loved hanging out with the little guy so much I thought I'd walk over and help out again. Don't you have morning meetings or whatever? I can finish feeding him. He obviously wants to play with me.”

Sanghyuk takes the fussy Minki in his arms and starts bouncing him lightly. “Our morning meetings were yesterday...” He starts playing airplane with Minki, Jaehwan holding out the spoon expectantly. Instead of the spoon 'flying' to meet the little mouth, the little mouth flies to meet the spoon. 

He's giggling, now, eyes lifting to Jaehwan every so often, making sure Jaehwan's motor noises are accurate with Sanghyuk's motions. 

“So you mean to tell me you woke up early on an off day, again, and walked to our apartment just to see if we needed help with Minki?” Sanghyuk dips when Jaehwan sputters and lifts the little boy when Jaehwan accelerates. “You expect me to buy that, Hongbin?”

Jaehwan laughs, “You're not fooling anyone Mr. Lee. You spent less than an hour with this little nut.” Hongbin opens his mouth to give his defense, but Jaehwan stops him, “plus, you'd think you would have called, that way you could have the pleasure of feeding and getting him ready like yesterday, right?”

“Yeah, and you can't say 'oh, I was just on a morning walk' at 6 in the morning, come on, now...” Sanghyuk elbows Jaehwan in the ribs as if they're sharing an inside joke. 

“Yah, you don't think your kid is charming enough to make me come back for more?” Hongbin did not come over to be interrogated by tweedle dee and tweedle dum. 

“I know it!” Sanghyuk snaps his fingers. Minki has calmed and is back to eating in his chair again. Jaehwan looks up, waiting for Sanghyuk's explanation. 

“Oh, oh, I think I know it to.” Jaehwan is getting excited.

“Don't you guys have to get ready for work?” Hongbin asks weakly, afraid he's been found out.

“Do you want to say it or me?” Jaehwan asks, wiping Minki's face.

“You know what we should do?” Hongbin does not like the look in Sanghyuk's eyes.

“Hyung, please control Hyukkie, he's scaring me.” Hongbin tries his hardest, but know he's not the cutest face in the room anymore.

Jaehwan scrapes the last spoonful of baby food for Minki to eat. Once Minki takes his bite Jaehwan feeds any remnants to Sanghyuk, letting the spoon hang in the younger man's mouth.

“Say it together!” Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are already making Hongbin nauseous. It's too early for this.

“Guys, please.”

“Ready?”

“Set.”

“I'll say it I'll say it, just don't”

“HONGBIN LIKES THE BABYSITTER!” 

“Please, please, can we stop this!” Hongbin's head is on the table. He hears Minki clap and squeal in happiness with his fathers. 

“Did you hear that, Ki? Your first time being used and abused.” Sanghyuk tickles the little belly again. 

“I'm sure by the time your old enough to remember you'll be used to it with this uncle.” Jaehwan is at the kitchen sink, rinsing the dishes and wringing out a wet cloth to clean Minki. 

“Hyung, tell me, which one did you meet.” Sanghyuk, still with Minki's baby spoon in his mouth walks towards the bedroom, grabbing both his shoes and a pair for Jaehwan. “Was it Wonsik or Taekwoon? No, no, let me guess.”

Hongbin refuses to lift his head.

“I bet it was Taekwoon. His soft voice probably was something new for your loud mouth, right?”

Forehead still glued to the table.

“Hyukkie, please. Think about Hongbin, now.” Hongbin hears a cup being placed close to his head. “It's Wonsik. The hair, if he wasn't wearing a ratty beanie. The deep sultry voice, and those eyes...”

Hongbin tries to keep his composure but knows his body is failing him. He's stiffened, trying not to think about those eyes. Is it too late to give in to this annoying pair? They'll still let him walk Minki to the sitter, right?

Suddenly, he hears Sanghyuk sigh very close to his ear, “you're right, it is Wonsik.”

“Yah! Personal space.” Hongbin's head has finally released from the table, hands fan out the air around him, mostly trying to swat Sanghyuk away. Minki, still sitting in his highchair tries to copy Hongbin's hand motions.

“Just admit it Hongbin, you like the babysitter.” Jaehwan says from the couch, he's putting on his shoes a little slower than yesterday, 

“Are you going to let me drop him off or not?” That's as close as a confession as they're going to get. 

“No.” Sanghyuk says, pulling jackets from their closet.

Hongbin, halfway through his first sip of coffee that Jaehwan set on the table for him, chokes. “A-are you fu--”

“Mouth.” Both Jaehwan and Sanghyuk say sternly. Hongbin's mouth shuts like a trap. They both have that parental tone down pat...

“But, really? You're not going to let me?”

There's a knock at the door. 

“Minki isn't going to the sitter's today.” Jaehwan, now straightening his tie, explains while he walks to the door.

“Hakyeon is watching him.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Ah good morning Lee household!”

 

Hakyeon announces to the house that he's entered. Sanghyuk helps him out of his jacket and cringes at the statement paired with the entrance.

 

“Why do you have to call it that? I'm here, too. HAN Sanghyuk. Han.”

 

Any small amount of attention Hongbin worked so hard to get from Minki immediately vanishes as soon as Hakyeon comes into view. The little boy is reaching so far for Hakyeon he's almost tipping his high chair.

 

“I know little Hyukkie, I only call it that because Jaehwan is older. I know who wears the pants.” Hakyeon says with a wink.

 

“I'm right here, hyung. I let Sanghyuk wear the pants.” Jaehwan says from the living room. He still has his bib on, but must have forgotten about it, his shoes are tied and jacket is on, ready to leave for another day of work.

 

Hongbin's head is down on the table again. All that trouble of waking up early and walking over to Jaehwan and Sanghyuk's and for what? Nothing. He knows it's a matter of time before Hakyeon notices the extra body in the apartment. He has the perfect view of Minki's chair legs and every time he reaches out for Hakyeon Hongbin put's weight on the back two legs, making sure the little guy doesn't flip the whole chair.

 

Finally, someone who wants Hakyeon's love and affection just as much as Hakyeon wants to give.

 

“Ah, there's my little man!” Hongbin hear's Hakyeon say. Then, he feels hands wrapped around his shoulders. “How's little Binnie? How's my little man doing? You're getting so big!”

 

Hongbin tries to shake off the elder acting like he's the baby in the room. He grumbles and Hakyeon laughs once he hears Minki start to sniffle. Hongbin looks up and realizes Hakyeon has just made the actual little boy extremely jealous of the dimpled boy.

 

“It's okay little guy, I was just joking. He's not my little man, you are! Who is? You are!” Hakyeon lifts the little boy from the high chair, using the bib to wipe the corners of the now smiling boy's mouth.

 

“And what's the occasion? Hongbin here, two mornings in a row?”

 

“Save it, hyung, you missed the whole torment I just went through.”

 

Hakeyon walks over to Jaehwan and removes the bib, fake wiping the corner's of his mouth like he did moments before with the child. Jaehwan laughs. Once again, he hands Sanghyuk his briefcase and motions towards the door like he did the day before.

 

“You did just miss the commotion. I'm sure Hongbin will fill you in. He's a baby sitter in training.” Sanghyuk says as he moves in for a kiss from Minki. Jaehwan follows suit, gently pushing Sanghyuk out the door.

 

“Correction, he's just the liaison babysitter.”

 

“In training.” Hakyeon adds, giving Hongbin a knowing wink. How does this guy seem to know what's going on? He wasn't even here yesterday!

 

The three laugh at Hongbin's expense. The fathers say their thanks, bid their farewell, and are once again out the door.

 

Hongbin expects to be hounded with questions once the door is closed, but is promptly ignored. Instead all attention is placed on the child.

 

“Ah Minki, you've grown so much since last week. Did you miss me?” Minki squeals in response. “I missed you, too!”

 

Hakyeon cleans the tiny boy up and places him in his play pin. He turns on the morning cartoons and sets a sippy cup inside. He walks back inside the kitchen area and starts the dishes from this morning.

 

“So, Bin-ah.”

 

“I don't want to talk about it.”

 

“Talk about what?”

 

“Are you their maid, too?” Okay, so Hongbin is a little sore still from the mockery he received this morning.

 

Hakyeon makes direct eye contact with Hongbin, letting the warm water run over his arms. Hongbin's worried he's about to get a lecture when Hakyeon shrugs his shoulders, “I'm just helping them out. I figure if I have a schedule that allows me to do so, then why not. What's your excuse?”

 

“Ah...” Hongbin knows he has some major butt kissing to do. Still, it's nice to know his friends have missed him.

 

Hongbin walks over to the play pin and watches Minki watch the tv, mesmerized by the cartoon fish on the screen. “It's all new to me, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I think it's new to all of us. I mean I have my nephew, but I don't get to see them as often as I'd like. I was hoping I was the babysitter you were wanting to see.” Hakyeon jokes.

 

Instead of questioning how Hakyeon already knows about the fiasco that happened this morning Hongbin decides to turn the conversation in a different direction. “Of course, Hyung. I've just been busy... I promise I'll come around more.”

 

“Yeah yeah, so tell me, who is he?”

 

Of course, Hakyeon is a one lane road, “He told me his name is Wonsik. I've never seen him before. Do you know him?”

 

“Hmm, name doesn't sound familiar. Of course, Seoul is a big place.”

 

“Yeah, but how is it that Jaehwan and Sanghyuk know them and we don't?

 

“Them?”

 

“There's another one that babysits I guess. I don't know his name.”

 

Hakyeon joins the two in the living room. For a brief moment Hongbin tries to pretend that Minki is his own baby. He turns to look at Hakyeon, but he can't bring himself to take the pretend family full circle. If it were Wonsik sitting next to him, though, he might be thinking a little differently.

 

Even when Hongbin tries to imagine the handsome deep-voiced babysitter's face over Hakyeon's, but as soon as the vision is clear Hakyeon will make some baby noise at Minki, or comment about the cartoon in some way.

 

There's a long moment where Hongbin's thoughts take control and he starts to think about the babysitter's hair, how soft and fluffly it looks, how much he wants to just run his hands through it. If he could just...touch...that hair...

 

“Ah, Hongbin, do I have a bug in my hair? Get it!”

 

Hongbin's hand is inches away from the now freaking out Hakyeon.

 

“What? No! Stop freaking out, you.” Hongbin tries to hide his embarrassment, acting like Minki might need a new toy to hold and shake around.

 

“The look on your face was all weird, like you were really concentrating on something... in my hair...” Hakyeon runs his hands through his hair, making sure anything that was in it is now out.

 

“No, I just... I'm sorry.” Hongbin can't possible indulge the older boy in his hair fantasy, there's not way he'd live that down. Not to mention Sanghyuk would be calling him about it later that night. Maybe even on his lunch break.

 

“I know, babysitting is tough, it's a lot of responsibility, “ Hongbin rolls his eyes and the lecture, “I honestly learned a lot when I got Skip. Not to say that a dog is the same as a--”

 

“Wait, you have a dog?” Aha! Hongbin does have a chance!

 

“Yeah? See, if you'd come around more you'd know this.”

 

“Hyung, you still live off of 5th street, right?” Hongbin says as he shoves his shoes on his feet.

 

“Yeah, but--”

 

“And you keep the key still in the vase of the left of your door?” Hongbin fights with his jacket for a second, then deems it unnecessary.

 

“Hongbin, I get it, you still know me, I was just joking with you.”

 

“Thank you hyung, thank you!”

 

“For what?”

 

“They watch pets, too!” Hongbin says, halfway out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alex! We weren't expecting you for another-- oh, you're not Alex.”

 

Hongbin has fight physically keep his jaw from dropping. This time Wonsik answers the door in a flat bill hat, blonde hair peeking out from underneath. He used his free hand to catch his falling mouth, his other holding Hakyeon's dog's leash tightly. Although, a little panicked, Hongbin ends up biting his tongue his hand connects so hard.

 

It takes about ten minutes to walk from Jaehwan and Sanghyuk's apartment to Hakyeon's. Running, as Hongbin just found out, takes less than three. Being a Seoul native, adjusting to the new route in between apartments was no big deal. Having a great memory, it took Hongbin no time at all finding the key Hakyeon hides outside his door. Never owning a pet in his entire life, however, caused a few complications when meeting Hakyeon's dog for the first time.

 

His mother was allergic and his dad never liked the added responsibility. He always said keeping alive two pretty daughters and one prettier boy was enough work. And Hongbin agreed, the thought of being in charge of another creature's well being made his hands shake to this day.

 

“Hongbin, right?” Wonsik's opens the door wider, showing off his full outfit. While Hongbin's type is usually a little on the preppier side, something about Wonsik's loose sweatpants and over-sized hoodie makes him want to hop to his hip. Or is it hip to his hop?

 

Finding Hakyeon's dog's leash was the easy part. He could hear the dog bark as soon as he jimmied the key into the deadbolt lock so he knew there was a dog inside. Finding the dog once inside was the hard part. The pitter patter of the dog's paws led Hongbin into Hakyeon's bedroom, underneath his bed only to find a shaking little dog just as nervous as Hongbin was. Unfortunately for Hongbin, the little guy's bite was worse than his pathetically high-pitched bark.

 

The little dog is pacing on his leash. The whole walk to the baby(dog)sitter's house the little dog pulled Hongbin along. Smelling this flower, smelling that tree, no empty candy wrapper left un-licked. Hongbin thought once the leash was finally on the dog the dog would know what to do. Walk at Hongbin's pace, turn when Hongbin turuns. Hakyeon's dog, which Hongbin can't for the life of him remember the name of, thinks he's the one that's walking Hongbin.

 

“Aw, who is this little guy?” Wonsik bends down and holds out the back of his hand to Hakyeon's dog. The little dog walks up to the hand, sniffing tentatively, then licks heartily. Hongbin wants to tell Wonsik that he might want to wash his hands, he has no idea where that tongue has been...

 

Then he realizes that both the dog and Wonsik are starring up at him, expectantly.

 

“I'm sorry?” Hongbin manages.

 

“The dog, what's his name?” Wonsik's small smile is back on his lips, making Hongbin's knees weak.

 

“Oh, this dog.” Hongbin pulls on the leash lightly. The dog, being the drama queen he is, yelps loudly at the movement. He must not like Hongbin as much as Hongbin doesn't like the dog...

 

Wonsik winces at the noise, but his eyes still show a smile, “is this dog your dog, Hongbin?”

 

“Ah, well...” Hongbin bends down to pat the dog on the head. The dog, wanting to be as far away from Hongbin as possible, runs in between Wonsik's legs, scratching to be held. To be rescued from his abductor.

 

“Yes, he's mine.”

 

“He's cute,” Wonsik picks up the dog, Hongbin notices the dog stops shaking, “what's his name?”

 

“His name?”

 

Wonsik laughs lightly, as if this guy couldn't get any more attractive... his laugh is even attractive. “Yes, he does have a name, doesn't he?”

 

“Ah,” Think, Hongbin, what was Hakyeon saying when you were daydreaming about Wonsik's hair? It was something short, an action or command, right?

 

“Hop.”

 

This time Wonsik's laugh is so loud it startles both Hongbin and the dog. “His name is Hop? That's a strange name.”

 

“Alex is a strange name, too.”

 

“You're right, it is. Is it short for Hip Hop?”

 

Bingo. “It is! I'm pretty into hip hop, I have a turtle at home named Hip, they're best friends.” Hongbin earns another laugh from Wonsik and he feels on top of the world.

 

“Ah, your daddy's a pretty funny guy, Hop. Good taste in music, too.” Wonsik scratches behind the dog's ear, causing the little guy to melt into his arms. Hongbin has never been so jealous of an animal in his life.

 

“Do you want us to watch him for you?”

 

“Do you mind? I have some errands to run...and when you said you watch pets yesterday... and well, the little guy doesn't like being alone and so before leaving today I thought of you and...”

 

“You thought of me?”

 

“Er.. well I mean I never knew that people watched pets like they do kids and when I met you yesterday you seemed perfect, I mean perfect for the job, well because you told me this is your job and I thought maybe you'd like the business and could use the money.”

 

Wonsik quirks an eyebrow at the sight of Hongbin drowning in humiliation.

 

“I just... I should of called ahead , but I don't have your number. I should have asked for it yesterday, but I didn't think about it and until I looked at him,” points to Hakyeon's dog, “and how pathetic he looked when I was leaving this morning and so I thought I'd just stop by...”

 

“So your pathetic looking dog reminded you of me because you think I could use the money, and you want my phone number?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“No, I, wait.” Hongbin doesn't register the first part of the sentence. All he heard is the 'you want my phone number?' part.

 

“I'm just joking with you, of course we'll watch him! Sometimes we're booked, so it's good to call ahead, but extra pets aren't usually an issue.” Wonsik reaches for the leash, “I can give you one of our cards, it has the land line on it, and I'll need your number, too.” Wonsik pulls out a card and hands it to Hongbin. The card is simple and clean; both boy's names, an e-mail address and the land line Wonsik talked about is on it.

 

Hakyeon's dog looks relieved to be out of Hongbin's care. Hongbin is just as relieved he's sure. He pushes away any thought of repercussions for his blatant lie. Looks like Hongbin needs to buy a pet or adopt a child. Both make him nauseous.

 

“Hongbin?”

 

Hongbin likes the way Wonsik says his name. His deep voice going deeper at the 'Hong,' evening out at the 'bin'. So smooth, so sultry.

 

“Wonsik?” He can most definitely get used to saying the taller boy's name.

 

“Your number?”

 

“You want my number?”

 

“For Hop, in case of emergencies...” Wonsik holds out a cell phone to Hongbin. He takes it, typing in his cellular number and filling in his contact information.

 

Hongbin almost drops the phone when he hands it back to Wonsik. The blonde has to play popcorn with it before getting a firm grip on the device.

 

“I am so sorry, my hands, they tend to shake...”

 

Wonsik, glancing at his phone, smiles, “so I've noticed.”

 

Hongbin's phone rings and he silently curses himself for leaving the volume on. Of course Hakyeon would be calling, angry and confused, demanding an explanation.

 

“Sorry again, this is my annoying friend calling, let me just...”

 

His phone silences before he can fish it out of his pocket. “Oh, so now I'm annoying?”

 

Hongbin's eyebrows stitch together in confusion. This guy sure likes to twist his words...

 

He feels an arm on his shoulder, “relax, that was just me calling your line, so you have my personal number. I was just giving you a hard time.” Wonsik gives his arm a squeeze and opens the door, backing inside.

 

“We'll see you later, have fun with your errands!”

 

Hongbin stares at the missed call alert displaying Wonsik's number. He quickly unlocks the phone, afraid if he doesn't add the contact right away he might miss his chance and the number might magically disappear.

 

“Excuse me,” a lady with a large dog about ten times the size of Hakyeon's dog is barreling towards the door. The dog passes Hongbin without contact, but the lady shoulder checks the brunette so hard he almost drops his own phone.

 

“Alex! Say your sorry!”

 

The dog doesn't say sorry, of course. Neither does the lady, even though she's the one that ran into Hongbin.

 

Hongbin's just thankful his phone didn't fall. He keeps staring at the number, making sure he's transferred it correctly to his contacts. He hugs the phone to his chest and walks back to Jaehwan and Sanghyuk's apartment, knowing he owes Hakyeon and explanation.

 

“Alex, what a strange name.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Where is my dog.”

 

Hakyeon demands as soon as he sees the door open. He's blinded by anger at first, not caring to notice the young man that's stepped in front of him. Who did Hongbin think he was? Barging into Hakyeon's apartment and kidnapping his dog...dognapping?

 

~

 

When Hongbin returned he looked as if he had just hit the lottery. He kept staring at his phone, locking and unlock the device. When Hakyeon asked what the sudden leave of absence was Hongbin said he had a quick errand to run.

 

“Ah, so that's what you were yelling about on the way out.”

 

Hongbin gave a less than reassuring look at that, “yeah... that was what I was saying...”

 

He had no idea why or how the conversation of Skip stirred that thought, or what his spare key had to do with it, but whatever Hongbin had to do seemed to put the younger one in a much better mood than before.

 

He kept Minki entertained while Hakyeon prepared lunch, so that was good. It wasn't until the threesome sat down for lunch that he had found out what that 'errand' had been.

 

Hongbin visited the babysitter.

 

Ah, Hakyeon had heard about Hongbin's infatuation from Sanghyuk earlier that morning. It was a short message, listing only the details in typical Sanghyuk fashion:

 

Hongbin's at the apartment.

He likes the babysitter

Don't let him take Minki

 

Hongbin fell asleep, just like Minki, with a full belly. He thought about joking with Jaehwan, telling him that he should be paid double since there is another child to care for. And then, it wasn't until Hakyeon heard Hongbin's phone alert the room that a message had come through that he learned the real reason.

 

Not one for privacy Hakyeon picked the phone from Hongbin's hand to see who the message was from.

 

Wonsik: Hi Hongbin, this is Wonsik (the pathetic babysitter that could use your money, remember?) Are you sure your dog's name is Hop? He doesn't seem to respond to his name...

 

Odd, Hakyeon doesn't remember Hongbin ever having a pet.

 

He let's that strangeness sink in.

 

A little more.

 

A little deeper.

 

When Hongbin wakes up from his nap Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are home. He tries to wipe away his puddle of spit he's poured on their futon, but he was way too tired. Waking up early two days in a row takes a lot out of you. He smells dinner and hears Minki's squeals coming from the kitchen table.

 

He reaches for his phone for the first time and that's when he sees the message from Wonsik. At first he's elated that Wonsik had used his number so quickly. Then, Hongbin realizes, reading the content of the message.

 

Wait.

 

Where is Hakyeon? If Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are home that means Hakyeon is most likely home by now. That means he's probably noticed his dog is missing. He planned on leaving earlier than Hakyeon so he could pick up the pup and leave him as he were in Hakyeon's apartment.

 

Hongbin walks into the kitchen. Jaehwan can barely contain his laughter while Sanghyuk looks less than thrilled.

 

“Good thing Minki can't read.” Sanghyuk says and Jaehwan covers Minki's eyes from Hongbin.

 

It's Hongbin's turn to let the strangeness sink in. Sanghyuk flicks his forehead passing by whille setting the table. Confused, Hongbin runs to the bathroom mirror to check his face. On is forehead in black permanent marker is the one word that lets Hongbin know he is dead meat.

 

“Fucker”

 

~

 

“You currently possess stolen property. I could press charges.” Hakyeon carries on from his initial statement, “I demand my dog back.”

 

He's too busy trying to look into the house to catch a glimpse of Skip to notice the young man standing in front of him.

 

“What kind of business are you running here, anyway? Just accepting pets from anyone on the street? Where's the paperwork, the background checks, the parent interviews?”

 

Hakyeon is a confident man. He's good at practically everything he does. And the things he's not good at, well they probably aren't good things to be good at anyway. Roller coasters, scary movies, ladybugs, all frivolous in the big scheme of things. Hakyeon likes to focus on what he's good at. Dancing, laughing, arguing. Now those, those are all important things.

 

Especially now, he's thankful for his argumentative gift. He was captain of his debate team, going undefeated during his fourth year of high school. That's when he noticed his gift, he thought it a crime to keep it to himself or wait until an unsuspecting peon tried to challenge him.

 

So once the door opens and he knows his target is in sight he launches his verbal attack. He knows all of his points are valid and intimidating. Hell, they might pay him to take his dog back and forget the whole thing happened. There's a brief moment that Hakyeon feels bad for yelling at whoever might be the object of Hongbin's affections, but what's that saying? Guilty by association.

 

Finally, when he gets no response, Hakyeon focuses on the face in front of him. He physically takes a step back. The man in front of him is straight-faced, unphased by Hakyeon's threats, but looks speak volumes to Hakyeon. Tall, dark-haired and handsome. If this guy looks that good now Hakyeon can only imagine how good he'll look smiling.

 

 

Usually Hakyeon's attitude stirs whoever is unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end. Whether it be an angry dance mom, a lazy grocery store employee, or the spiteful coffee shop worker that never adds the extra shot of espresso in when Hakyeon pays for one. If Hakyeon is unhappy he is going to let everyone know about it. And once they know about it, they have trouble saying anything except what Hakyeon wants to hear. Really, they have trouble saying anything at all. He's learned to accept stuttering as a form of apology, but makes them say it properly once the aftershock of being shut down by someone so amazingly skilled at words wears off.

 

“What's your dog's name?”

 

This guy, however. This guy's expression remains neutral, apathetic even. His question comes out just the same. Even, unwavering, bored.

 

“Skip.” Hakyeon answers, not wanting to lose control of the conversation (any control he thinks he has).

 

“We don't have a dog here named Skip.”

 

“You...you yes, yes you do.”

 

“Not here.” The dark haired man shakes his head once.

 

“Yes here.” Hakyeons nods his in return.

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.” Keep it cool, Hakyeon.

 

“No.”

 

“Yes!” Hakyeon stomps his foot for emphasis.

 

The dark haired man keeps his stare on Hakyeon. Never one to back down, Hakyeon holds his stare as well. He's never dealt with someone this difficult before. How on earth is Hakyeon supposed to get his way when his opponent doesn't care what Hakyeon is saying!?

 

“Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but keeping stolen--”

 

Before Hakyeon can finish his sentence the young man opens the door and steps inside, slamming the door in Hakyeon's face.


	6. Chapter 6

“Yah! Open this door right this instant!”

 

Hakeyon gives the door a firm knock, raising his voice a little. It's a little after the end of the work day, so there are some families walking to and fro. Hakyeon wants his dog back, but he doesn't want to make a scene in the process.

 

This guy, who does he think he is? First, he refuses to return Hakyeon's dog, and on top of that, he thinks he can just end the argument, just like that? Obviously this guy was not a part of his high school debate team. Where were the closing statements? What about the verdict? What about the part where said guy admits he was wrong and that Hakyeon was right? Aish...this guy....

 

Trying to clearly remember the name Hongbin shared with him earlier is being clouded by his anger. Of course Hongbin would be infatuated with such a snob. Such a brat. Such a good-looking son of a bitch. Someone just like Hongbin. Just thinking about the blank look of the dark-haired boy's face makes Hakyeon's own twist into disgust. He's steaming mad at this point, but he tries to give a friendly smile and wave as people walk past the door that's been so abruptly slammed in his face.

 

Hakyeon refuses to lose. He refuses to lose the argument, refuses to leave this house without Skip most definitely refuses to lose any money to this so called 'babysitter'. As if he's going to pay someone for watching his dog when his dog can take care of himself. Hakyeon was only gone for a few hours...

 

“I know you can hear me,” Hakyeon talks closely to the door once the coast is clear of any walkers, “I demand you open this door and give me my dog back!”

 

He takes a step back, waiting for the door to respond. It's a pretty door, painted a bright red with a simple 'Welcome' mat at the foot of it. “Welcome, my ass,” Hakyeon mutters under his breath. He thinks about contacting Hongbin, getting right to the source of the kid(dog)napping, but just the thought of Hongbin at this point makes his blood boil. That Fucker.

 

His blood pressure is way through the roof at this point.

 

He's pacing the length of the porch. His eyes are closed. Inhale on steps 1-4, exhale on 5-8. That's pretty much the space of the porch.

 

That's when he remembers.

 

He's thankful that he's so good at remembering things. This calms him down a little, another thing that he's good at; calming his nerves. Hakeyon feels his racing heart slow down to a jog, then a brisk walk, and finally, at it's leisurely pace. Once he's finally collected his thoughts and talked his anger off the ledge, Hakyeon faces the silent door again.

 

“Listen to me, I don't care how much Hongbin likes you or you might like him, there is no excuse for taking a dog without proper owner documentation!” Hakyeon slams his fist against the door for emphasis. “You hear me, Wonsik-ah!” A fist against the door with every word.

 

Okay, so he's not so good at the calm part.

 

There's a soft cry on the other side of the door. So soft that Hakyeon has to press his ear against the door to make sure he's heard correctly. Definitely a cry. At first he thinks he's won the battle. A little embarrassing for such a strong, intimidating man to cry so pathetically, but Hakyeon will still take the win. Suddenly, the cry amplifies, ear to the door no longer needed. Instead of soft sniffles there's loud wailing. Hakyeon jumps back from the door, surprised his anger caused this much noise.

 

“Crap.” Hakeyon says to the silent door. He looks around, no one in sight. He bows at the door, saying sorry as if it's the door he made cry. Before he can turn around he hears the doorknob turn.

 

Out steps the blank-faced babysitter. Now with a little baby boy in hand. The baby looks about Minki's age, maybe a little younger. The baby boy, still crying loudly, clutches to the blank-faced boy's shirt.

 

Okay, making a little baby cry isn't that great of a victory for Hakyeon.

 

“I am so sorry,” Hakyeon begins as he notices the dark expression on the babysitter's still blank face, hands up as if he's dealing with a rabid animal, “I didn't realize someone was taking a nap. I just need my dog back and we can forget this ever happened. I'll pay you of course, for watching Skip.” Wasn't Hakyeon just saying he would be the one getting paid out of this?

 

“I'm not Wonsik.” The soft voice escapes from the babysitter's lips. He's bouncing the baby on his hip, trying to quiet down the still upset boy.

 

“Now I feel even worse,” Hakyeon feels about the size of the baby boy, maybe smaller. Hakeyon was never good at feeling foolish and less at apologizing.

 

Instead of a verbal apology to the boy his own age, Hakyeon leans into the baby boy. “There there little man, I'm sorry I woke you from your nap.” Hakyeon takes the little boy's hands rubbing them together in apology, “your babysitter and I started off on the wrong foot, but I bet if you forgive me he will.”

 

The little boy calms and Hakyeon takes a tiny fist and bops himself on the head. “Ouch, I know I deserved that, I'm sorry, sir!” Hakyeon acts like the tiny fist really had an impact on him. Not only does he flinch at the contact, but he acts more apologetic than ever.

 

Once the little boy giggles Hakyeon knows he's won the little boy over. “What's that?” Hakyeon takes the little hands and puts them up to the now giggling mouth, acting like the baby is sharing a secret with Hakyeon, “you forgive me!?”

 

The baby let's out a squeal of happiness that reminds him of Minki. Hakyeon takes the little hand and kisses the top of it, “thank you, thank you! I promise to never wake you from your beauty sleep ever again!”

 

Once he's satisfied with the baby boy's reaction Hakyeon straightens up and faces the blank-faced boy. But he's not blank-faced anymore. He's smiling. At Hakyeon.

 

Once the babysitter catches up with Hakyeon's motions his smile flattens again. He clears his throat, “I'm not Wonsik.”

 

“I know that, now, I'm really sorry.” Hakyeon takes in the presence of the taller boy. He's still bouncing the now happy boy in his arms. When the little boy reaches in for a hug it melts Hakyeon's heart to see the babysitter smile again. And just like that, the little boy's episode is over, sleeping into the toned arms of his babysitter. Not that Hakyeon notices how toned the babysitter's arms are.

 

“A friend of mine kind of dognapped my dog and brought him here.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“I guess he's got a thing for your friend Wonsik, so he used Skip as an excuse to see him again.”

 

“Hop.”

 

“No, his name is Hongbin.”

 

The babysitter shakes his head again, opening the door into the house. Hakyeon is afraid he's about to come face to face with the red door again, but instead the babysitter motions for Hakeyon to step inside.

 

Hakyeon steps inside and closes the door as quietly as he can. The babysitter points to a pair of slippers and walks further in the house.

 

Trying to keep up, Hakyeon quickly kicks off his shoes, noticing how clean and comfy the house feels. There's a few simple paintings hung, but mostly a lot of toys around. Toys for all types and ages. From rattles to video games to squeaky toys, all seem to have it's own place in the house.

 

He stops at a picture of the babysitter and what Hakyeon assumes is Wonsik. The two wear small smiles, holding a baby and some sort of certificate. Could this mean...?

 

“That was our first client. With our business certification.” The soft voice carries from the kitchen.

 

“Ah, I thought maybe you two had a Minki of your own.” Hakyeon laughs lightly, relieved to hear their relationship seems strictly business. You know, for Hongbin's sake.

 

Hakyeon has to walk to the kitchen to see the babysitter's head shake in answer. He's wearing a small smile on his face and this time, it doesn't leave when the two make eye contact.

 

“Minki is a good baby.”

 

“He is! I babysit him once a week.”

 

“Ah, so you're the other babysitter.”

 

“I am the other babysitter,” Hakyeon laughs at how scandalous the soft-voiced boy makes it sound. “My name is Hakeyon.”

 

“Taekwoon.”

 

The two let their names sink in with each other for a while until he hears small paw prints against a door. Hakyeon finds it cute that Taekwoon gently holds the baby's head still as he turns towards the back of the house, making sure not to wake the sleeping boy.

 

“I had just let them out when your pounding woke him up.” So Taekwoon had heard Hakyeon the whole time. He just chose not to answer. Hakyeon thinks about saying something about his discovery until Taekwoon turns around and picks something out of Hakyeon's hair.

 

“You had a bug in your hair. I didn't want to startle you.” Taekwoon says as he walks towards the source of the noise.

 

Hakyeon nods his head in thanks. Before he can follow around the corner there are two dogs that meet him halfway. One is Skip.

 

“Skip!”

 

The little dog prances up Hakyeon, begging to be held. He keeps jumping and scratching at Hakyeon's legs.

 

“Hop.” Taekwoon motions towards Skip. Hakyeon, being good at picking up on queues, understands what Taekwoon means, now.

 

“Seriously? Hongbin said his name was Hop.”

 

Taekwoon shrugs, “we thought he was just a disobedient dog. Didn't listen to his name.”

 

“Yah, Skip is obedient!” Hakyeon protests, but if he were being honest, Skip could stand to obey a little better...

 

“We can teach him.” Hakyeon scoops up the pup and catches Taekwoon's smile one more time. “We'll need to see the proper ownership papers. And conduct a, what did you call it? Parent interview.”

 

Hakyeon blushes at how ridiculous his own words sound. “How much do I owe you?”

 

Taekwoon shakes his head again, “it's fine.”

 

“No, no,” Hakyeon takes out his wallet, “you still watched him for me, and Skip seems happy to play with another dog.”

 

The two discuss rates and Hakyeon pays Taekwoon extra. When trying to refuse the extra bills Hakyeon threatens to wake the still sleeping baby. Taekwoon concedes.

 

Walking home with Skip on his leash and a new business card in his pocket Hakyeon thinks about his day. His dog was dognapped, he lost a verbal argument to a door, made a baby cry, and just gave away almost all of his grocery money.

 

Then he thinks about the smile on Taekwoon's face.

 

He's definitely the big winner today.


	7. Chapter 7

“Happy Weekend.”

 

Jaehwan says as he opens the door for Sanghyuk. It's Friday night after a long work week. It's finally the start of two and a half days of corporate-free worries. Sanghyuk walks through the door, arms filled with grocery bags. The younger drew the unfortunate short straw, deeming him the one to stop at the grocery store on the way home from work. Oh well. What's another hour until the worry-free weekend?

 

“Yes, happy weekend. Finally.”

 

Jaehwan has Minki on his hip, taking one of the heavier bags from Sanghyuk with his free hand. Minki claps when Sanghyuk leans down to kiss his cheek. The minute his lips connect with the tiny cheek any worries threatening to stay with him until the work week are extinguished. Jaehwan helps unpack the groceries as much as he can with one arm, but ends up being more in the way than helpful.

 

“Get out of here,” Sanghyuk laughs when Jaehwan's wrist gets wrapped around an empty grocery bag.

 

“Pizza is on it's way.”

 

“Great, you get a movie?”

 

“In queue.”

 

“Awesome,” Sanghyuk loves Friday nights. It's probably his favorite day of the week. Minki is usually a little calmer, glad to have his parents home after a day with the babysitter. Saturday is usually spent doing chores or appointments with Minki and Sunday is spent putting on a happy face with families. If you ask Sanghyuk, working an eight hour day is a lot easier than spending more than two hours with the in-laws. And Sanghyuk will take, let's be honest, about 4 hours of mental labor over any amount of physical labor. Just more worries for Sanghyuk. Weekend worries.

 

The best part of the weekend is never leaving Minki or Jaehwan's side. If his lips meeting Minki's cheek extinguished his work worries, his lips against Jaehwan's lips melt away any weekend worries trying to prematurely enter his mind. Sanghyuk has one night to worry about absolutely nothing.

 

Some might argue that his life should be one big ball of worry, what with an infant child, their marriage life still in it's newlywed stages, careers still early. But when Sanghyuk watches Jaehwan answer the door with a now crying Minki in hand, searching for enough money to tip the delivery boy, Sanghyuk sees nothing but paradise.

 

Sanghyuk never thought he'd be able to call himself a father. Really, he never thought about being a husband, either. Sure, he imagined kids and wedding bells in his future, but his future had snuck up on him rather quickly. When he watched Jaehwan's graduation Jaehwan's mother reminded him that in two years he'd be the one walking in a cap and gown. At Jaehwan's graduation party he remembers watching all of Jaehwan's friends and family coming up to them, asking what their plans were. Although they weren't asking about Sanghyuk and Jaehwan's plans. They were asking about Jaehwan's plans. Only Jaehwan.

 

It was like two years meant nothing to anyone. And when Jaehwan could list his plans at the drop of a pin it concerned Sanghyuk that his name wasn't a part of the list. By the end of the party Sanghyuk had given up trying to listen for his name in Jaehwan's monologue. By the end of the party he was replacing his worries with the foam at the bottom of the keg with Hongbin.

 

Before that, when Hakyeon stopped by it was worse. Sanghyuk still kept up with Jaehwan, mingling with everyone at the party. When Hakyeon heard Jaehwan's speech his response was towards Jaehwan, but his eyes stayed on Sanghyuk.

 

“Ohhh, that's cool Jaehwan, sounds like a great plan.” While Hakyeon sounded excited for Jaehwan his eyes were sad for Sanghyuk.

 

When Hakyeon left he gave Sanghyuk a long hug, told him 'everything will be alright' and left. Left Sanghyuk to think. To rethink about his future.

 

Then when Hongbin finally stopped by Sanghyuk was enlightened.

 

“Whenever something like this happens it gives someone an out. High school sweethearts that thought they were going to be together forever suddenly notice another opportunity they never had before. One might already be thinking it. They'll wait until graduation and get out as soon as they can. They''ll use the excuse, well we're at different points in our lives. You're going this way and I'm going that way. You'll sit there, alone and confused, and think to yourself; what the fuck just happened? You give all of yourself to a relationship thinking that person is all in, too and then once there's one small change, another option to take, BAM, he takes it. Sure he'll blame the distance, or the stress of something new, but really that prick has known all along that it wouldn't last, but hey, it was fun while it lasted, right? Who cares about your emotions. It was all about them the whole time. It was for you and it was for them.”

 

Sanghyuk didn't know at the time that most of that was Hongbin's bitterness talking, but it didn't matter. Sanghyuk was officially scared shitless.

 

At that time Sanghyuk wasn't close with Wonsik or Taekwoon. The only thing he knew about them were that they were Jaehwan's old high school friends. The two had just moved into a new place and started their own business in Seoul. Jaehwan had mentioned the two before, and even gone out for a drink with them, but it had been a while. Their business had finally taken off, weekends being their busiest time. Hence their late arrival.

 

By the time Sanghyuk heard their voices he realized Hongbin must have left him. Or maybe he left Hongbin? He was back at the dorm he and Jaehwan shared on campus. Jaehwan must have put him in his pajamas and tucked him into their bed. But he could hear Jaehwan talking with Taekwoon and Wonsik in their kitchen.

 

“Mr. Grown-Up, how does it feel?”

 

“Great to finally be free!”

 

“I wouldn't call it freedom.”

 

“Just let me believe for tonight, okay?”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Glasses clink.

 

“So what's next.”

 

“Well, I'll be sending out my resume to a few companies, there are a few that I've been researching that seem promising. Once I find the job then I need to find a place to live and I guess I'll go from there! I'd like to live a little closer to the working district so I can walk or take the subway to work. That's always been my dream, having a subway pass.”

 

“You're seriously so lame.”

 

Sanghyuk wanted to jump out of bed and let Jaehwan have it. What about him? What about them? Hell, they were already living together. So what if it's in the campus dorm rooms and they have to call each other roommates, that still counts, right?

 

“And what about Sanghyuk?”

 

Sanghyuk wishes he could remember who's voice it was that asked the question. Sometimes when he thinks about it he can hear Taekwoon's soft voice, other times he hears Wonsik's low tone.

 

The long pause scared whatever shit that was left from Hongbin's horror earlier out of him.

 

“What about him?”

 

“Have you talked about it with him?”

 

Sigh. “Sanghyuk is young.”

 

What was that supposed to mean? He was only two years away from graduating. Then he'll be on an even playing field. Age isn't so much of an issue when you're in the real world. There's no graduation from your day job. Sure, promotions, but that doesn't always mean a change.

 

“I just don't want to scare him away or make him think he's stuck.”

 

“I'm surprised he's been with you this long.”

 

“Wow, mean.”

 

“You're right, though, he is young, he can still use the excuse young and stupid.”

 

“Yah! Is that any way to talk to your hyung?”

 

“Scare him away, though?”

 

“Yeah, hyung, what do you mean by scare him away?”

 

For a second Sanghyuk thought he was found out. Sanghyuk remembers almost passing out from holding his breath so long. He felt bad for eavesdropping on them, but he was about to get his answers to the questions that have been running through his mind all day.

 

Finally Jaehwan spoke up.

 

“I bought a ring.”

 

That was almost four years ago. Since then their lives have dramatically changed. Jaehwan landed a job, Sanghyuk graduated and found a job, knots were tied, and Minki was born. Oh, and don't worry, Sanghyuk beat the crap out of Hongbin.

 

“I love the weekend.” Sanghyuk says, ripping a breadstick into bite-sized Minki pieces, “there's no meetings, no deadlines, no worries.”

 

Even thinking about the worries he had about Jaehwan make him laugh. Jaehwan has always been the diffuser of his worries. Never the cause. If anything, that pesky friend Hongbin is usually behind some worry of his.

 

Hongbin told him the horror story at Jaehwan's graduation, told him a horror story about bachelor parties, about life after marriage, about adoption, about raising a child.

 

Any time Sanghyuk's head has been filled with Hongbin's horror stories Jaehwan has been the aspirin to alleviate his headache.

 

Maybe it's because Jaehwan is never worried about anything. When Minki was crying and the delivery boy tapping his foot, waiting impatiently for his tip Jaehwan kept a smile on his face. By the end of the exchange he had Minki squealing with laughter and the delivery fighting back a squeal of his own. He could have the biggest meeting of his life, Minki throwing up at the babysitter's, Sanghyuk stuck on the subway, and both Sanghyuk and his own parents wanting to visit for the weekend and Jaehwan would still have that smile on his face.

 

“Hyukkie, I'm worried.”

 

Sanghyuk chokes on his pizza and Minki casts a worried look at both fathers. Somehow even the baby knows Jaehwan being worried is serious.

 

“You? Worried? About what?”

 

“Hongbin.”

 

“Are you... Hongbin? Why? He's fine! That dumb kid is just dumb is all.” Leave it up to Hongbin to worry his worry-free husband.

 

“I'll make sure to tell your hyung you spoke so highly of him.” Jaehwan is still smiling, but his eyes definitely give away his worry. “That's your senior, you know.”

 

“Doesn't feel like it.” Sanghyuk mutters under his breath. Does he have to beat Hongbin up again?

 

“I'm worried about Hakyeon, too.”

 

“Hakyeon? Why Hakyeon?”

 

Hongbin and Hakyeon are Sanghyuk's closest friends. He met the two when Sanghyuk originally enrolled in the art school at the university. Even when he switched schools the three kept in touch. Sanghyuk had no fear that the two would love Jaehwan. What's not to love?

 

“Well, you know the wedding Hongbin is shooting for this weekend?”

 

“Yeah? He's taking Hakyeon to make up for the whole Skip incident. I think he's really taking him so he has help with all of his equipment.” Sanghyuk starts to clear the table. Minki is asleep at the table, piece of breadstick still in his tiny hand.

 

“Hakyeon likes dressing up and looking nice.” Since when is Jaehwan team Hongbin? Sticking up for the silly bowl-cut boy's lame attempt to 'make it up to his favorite hyung'.

 

“He likes meeting people.” Sanghyuk gets to the real reason.

 

“Now, Hyukkie, don't make it sound so... scandalous.” Jaehwan flattens the pizza box and folds it. He fake shivers and sends Sanghyuk a wink.

 

“That's not what I meant. You're worried because they're going to a wedding?”

 

“I'm worried because Wonsik and Taekwoon will be there.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to posting the rest of the story here. Enjoy.

“You're late.”

 

Hongbin opens the door before Hakyeon can knock.

 

“Your directions weren't exactly helpful. I got lost.” Hakyeon shrugs. Okay, so he's not the greatest with directions, he has a navigation for that. He doesn't have to be good.

 

“Just help me with my equipment and let's go.” Hongbin is frustrated. He's frustrated because Hakyeon took forever to get to his apartment. He's frustrated because he's never shot at such a large wedding. He's frustrated because not only does he have the stress of his job, but the stress of his new 'assistant'.

 

“Aren't you going to compliment me on how nice I look?” The older boy poses as he grabs the smallest bag sitting next to the front door. The bag is much lighter than Hakyeon anticipated, causing it's contents to clank together due to his unneeded force.

 

Hongbin cringes as he hears the clinks. “Yah! Be careful with those.” He picks up another bag and adjusts it on his shoulder, “you look great, now can we go?”

 

Hakyeon stands in front of the mirror hanging in Hongbin's living area. He's fixing that one hair that always seems to be out of place. “I never get to look nice at my job, I was worried I wouldn't fit this suit, but would you look at that, fits like a glove.”

 

“We aren't guests, Hakyeon, we're working.” Hongbin is pushing Hakyeon out the door. Literally pushing.

 

“You're working. I'm going to simply look pretty. Any maybe show off some new moves.”

 

Hongbin decides to let Hakyeon take this one. He's half right about his role tonight. Hongbin knows Hakyeon is a sucker for weddings and dressing up. And by the time he finally got the last of the permanent marker washed off his face he knew an apology that he could even benefit from in the end. Apologize endlessly, invite Hakyeon to the wedding, let him enjoy looking pretty, and get a helper for the biggest wedding he's ever worked at. At the time Hongbin thought it was a win-win.

 

He kept thinking it was it was a win-win until his body reminded him it wasn't. He showered and dressed just like before any shoot. Then, he started thinking about how long it's been since he's shot a wedding, how professional he has to be at weddings, how depressed weddings make him feel. He felt a small twitch in his wrist. Then when he remembered Hakyeon would be joining him on the wedding job that could quite possible shape his photography career he couldn't keep his hands still long enough to tie his tie straight.

 

“I met the babysitter.” Hakyeon brings up in the car. His navigation system basically doing the driving for him.

 

“You... you met Wonsik?” Hongbin spent the last 24 hours trying to forget about Wonsik. Once he woke up at Jaehwan and Sanghyuk's apartment with Hakeyon's branding on his forehead he knew any hope of Wonsik washed down the drain along with the permanent marker he scrubbed off his face.

 

He can only imagine. Wonsik, a little curious about the cute dimpled visitor dropping off Minki even more intrigued that said visitor just so happens to own a cute little puppy. He thinks Hongbin's shaky hands are a cute sign of nervousness, and the stumbling over his words allows Wonsik to imagine what if he is the cause of that nervousness? Perhaps? Could this pretty faced visitor think Wonsik is just as pretty? The first meeting Wonsik might not think anything of. The second meeting, though, that would cement Wonsik's wishful thinking.

 

Hakyeon just had to ruin it. Sure, Hongbin started the relationship off on the wrong foot; the foot based on lies and deceit, but Hakyeon was the one ruin it. He can only imagine Hakyeon stomping up to that pretty red door and going all high school debate team on his sleepy-eyed crush.

 

“No, I met the other babysitter. Taekwoon.” Hongbin eyes the driver. He says the other babysitter's name a little too dreamily.

 

“That's... nice... so Wonsik was...?”

 

“Who? Oh, I don't know where he was. Out I guess.”

 

“So Wonsik doesn't know about the whole story behind the Skip incident?”

 

“Oh no, I told Taekwoon. I told him everything.”

 

“Everything?” Hongbin stresses, knowing what Hakeyon means by everything. No wonder he's so forgiving this time around. Usually when Hongbin does something stupid he holds a grudge for days. Weeks even.

 

“Everything.” Hakyeon confirms, smiling at the road. When he sees Hongbin's head connect with the dashboard he comes clean, “don't worry, Bin-ah. I made a fool of myself, too. Sorry to say neither one of us made that great of an impression on either babysitter.”

 

The two pull into the parking lot of chapel for the wedding ceremony. There are a few cars, but much to Hongbin's surprise, they arrive earlier than planned. The few cars most likely belong to the members of the wedding party, waiting for their pictures to be taken.

 

“I would have made a great impression, I was making a great impression until you had to ruin it.”

 

“Me!? You're the one that stole my dog for your benefit! And before that you wanted to use Minki, baby Minki, just for your benefit. I was just the serving of karma that life wanted to shove in your face.”

 

“Well, whatever. I figured any idea of Wonsik was out the window anyway.”

 

The two gather Hongbin's camera gear, Hakyeon being a little more gentle this time, and pull it together like the two professionals they are. Not business professionals like Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, but professionals at their craft. Hongbin prepares to turn on his charm, complimenting the bridesmaids as if they're actually the bride while he makes sure the focus is still on the bride herself. He has to make sure the location is right; the lighting, wind, temperature. No one likes a sweaty bride.

 

Hakyeon prepares to look good. Not better than the entire bridal party, but maybe just the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Oh, and the groom. He's excited for the reception. For when the party really begins. Then, Hongbin will be glad he brought Hakyeon along. He's a performer, but what's more, he's a teacher. He teachers others how to perform. He already has a new routine picked out that will go great with almost any classic wedding song. A quick 1-2 step with simple hand motions? Perfect.

 

Hongbin and Hakyeon walk into the main chapel entrance. There are a few bridesmaids running around with what Hongbin assumes are family members, making last minute touches to the chapel decor. He loves that there's no need to explain his role. Drape his camera around his neck and before too long Hongbin hears his official introduction. “The Photographer's here!”

 

But instead, he hears his name being called. From a low, sleepy voice.

 

“Hongbin?”

 

Hongbin turns to see Wonsik dressed in a fitted tux. His vest, Hongbin notices, matches the blue flowers littering the walk-way and vases at the end of the aisles. His hair is pushed away from his face and is now a rich brown color.

 

“Wonsik.” Hongbin would have dropped his camera if it weren't for the strap securing it around his neck.

 

“What are you doing here?” Wonsik's small smile is forming on his face.

 

“I'm uh, I uh,” Hongbin points to his camera when his words fail him.

 

“He's the photographer.” Hakyeon says, eyeing Wonsik suspiciously.

 

“Ah, I should've known.” Wonsik laughs, almost to himself. “You must be Hakyeon.” Wonsik returns the suspicious eyes Hakyeon is giving him.

 

“Yes, that's right. Skip's rightful owner.” Hakyeon begins.

 

“Now is not the time, hyung.” Hongbin pleads with his assistant.

 

Wonsik laughs at the pair, “Yeah, I heard you weren't happy with our service. But since you got your parent interview I hope Skip will be back. Hopefully this time he'll answer when we call for him, now that we have the right name and all.” He winks at Hongbin, as if they're sharing an inside joke.

 

“Parent interview, really?” Hongbin faces the now red-faced Hakyeon.

 

“Yah! I did not get a parent interview and I never received an apology for taking my dog, Mr. Wonsik.” Hakyeon thought he was over it, he really did. But seeing Hongbin melt by just looking at the, Hakyeon will admit, handsome young man, sparks some maternal instinct in him. How is he to know this Wonsik fellah is such a great guy?

 

“I interviewed you.” Hakyeon turns to see Taekwoon walk up to the trio, dressed just as nice as Wonsik. His vest a slightly paler shade of blue to match some of the satin draperies in the chapel. Taekwoon doesn't smile, but Hakyeon hopes he's at least a little pleased to see him again. Before he can tell his face to play it cool his eyes travel the tall man's body. Hongbin reaches over to close his now gaping mouth.

 

There he goes again. Losing any lead he had on the conversation thanks to that soft voice and those dark eyes.

 

“Yes well, then I'll only drop off Skip if you're the one watching him.” Taekwoon smiles and Hakyeon knows he's in danger of drooling on his nice clothes. He adjusts the camera bag as if he's done this a million times, “Hongbin, we have to go set up.”

 

Hakyeon drags Hongbin away, the latter waving at the nicely dressed boys.

 

Hongbin pulls the two flash attachments he thinks he'll need for outside shots. He places one on his camera and hands Hakyeon the other. He hands Hakyeon a few other attachments he might need and waits for the older to calm down from the interaction.

 

Just when Hakyeon's cheeks return to their normal shade, Hongbin decides to take his revenge.

 

“He's cute.”

 

Hakyeon snorts, feigning ignorance, “who, Taekwoon?” Another snort. “I guess...”

 

The two don't have much time to collect themselves. The wedding party, Taekwoon and Wonsik included, are being ushered out to the first setting Hongbin chose for pictures. He tries his best to stay focused on the bride and groom, the stars of the show. He can't help finding the eyes of Wonsik, though. Sometimes Wonsik is too busy talking with other members of the wedding party to notice him. Other times, he's staring right back.

 

Hakyeon, on the other hand, has little to do to keep his mind off of a certain dark-haired groomsmen. He doesn't mean to blatantly stare at the man, but when he's placed in front of the camera Hakyeon uses the excuse that everyone is staring at him, so he can too, right? And when he's not in front of the camera Hakyeon's thankful that Taekwoon's too focused on watching whoever is in front of the camera to notice Hakyeon staring.

 

By the end of the night Hongbin's cameras are put away, bags packed way before the reception is over. Both him and Hakyeon are invited to stay for the reception, which neither boy refuses. Only the wedding party remains and the two know they've overstayed their welcome. What's keeping them, you ask?

 

Wonsik and his hand in Hongbin's hair. Combing through it every so often. They've both had a little too much to drink, but it doesn't matter, neither are driving. Hongbin's head is in Wonsik's lap. He keeps reaching up to touch Wonsik's hair, commenting on how his hair could be the same color as his vest and Hongbin would still love it.

 

And Taekwoon, drumming his fingers lightly on the back of Hakyeon's neck. Every so many beats Taekwoon's hand will rest on Hakeyon's neck, giving it a gentle squeeze. Neither boy has had much to drink, but their eyes still hold a certain glaze to them. He's talking about his first pet when he was a kid. He tells Hakyeon that he'd like to see Skip again and Hakyeon confesses he'd like to see Taekwoon again. He thinks Taekwoon's deep blush goes well with his pale vest.

 

When the wedding party begins to leave the four boys stand at Hakyeon's car. Numbers are exchanged and plans made. Plans for tomorrow, and hopefully the next day, and the day after that...

 

Hakyeon smiles at Taekwoon opening the door, allowing Hakyeon to get situated and buckled in before closing it shut. Taekwoon levels his head with the window and pokes Hakyeon's cheek. Although he wishes it were a peck on the cheek, Hakyeon takes the poke as just the same.

 

Wonsik helps Hongbin into the passenger's side. He buckles Hongbin in and knocks foreheads with him like Minki had done the day they first met, maybe a little softer this time.

 

Wonsik steps back and closes the door. He bids his farewell, his deep voice echoing in Hongbin's ears all the way to his dreams.

 

“Take care.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: 1. Minki is adopted (no Mpreg or whatever it's called.)  
> 2\. There is no real point to this story. Just another stupid thought I had.  
> 3\. Thanks for reading! Everyone will make an appearance eventually. Let me know what you think?


End file.
